A camera device and a portable terminal apparatus including a camera may provide a high quality image and various user convenience functions. An image sensor (which may be referred to as ‘camera sensor’) may detect images having full HD resolution or greater.
In some situations, the camera device displays an image detected from the camera sensor as a preview image in a preview mode. If the user presses a shutter button, the camera device stores an image acquired from the camera sensor. If the user presses the shutter button (shutter release), there may be a shutter delay or shutter lag until capture. That is, there is a time difference between when the user presses the shutter button and when the camera sensor shoots a subject. Such a time difference may occur due to a shooting environment of the subject and a processing time of an image processor. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the user cannot acquire an image of a desired time point due to shutter delay (shutter lag).
The camera device or a terminal apparatus including the camera device may include an image processor for processing an image of a camera and an application processor for processing various applications of a device including a camera application. In some situations, the image processor and the application processor are serially connected to each other. The image processor converts the image acquired from the camera into serial data and transmits the serial data to the application processor. The image acquire from the camera may include an image having HD resolution or greater (Ultra HD (UHD) resolution). The image of UHD resolution refers to an image having 4K*2K resolution or greater.
Accordingly, the camera device having the image processor and the application processor or a terminal apparatus having the camera device have a difficulty in shooting the image of the UHD resolution as a moving picture. That is because it may be difficult or impossible for an image processor in a current camera device to transmit image data of UHD resolution of a continuous moving picture to the application processor at a desired time.